


Believer

by ToWhomItMayConcern



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Angst, Daddy Kink, F/M, Fingering, Oral, Requests, Smut, Titty and pussy slapping wow, be aware
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23045677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToWhomItMayConcern/pseuds/ToWhomItMayConcern
Summary: You've had enough of Javier avoiding your problems, and a small argument leads to a good fuck with feelings.
Relationships: Javier Peña/Reader, Javier Peña/You
Kudos: 75





	Believer

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I wrote for this man. Enjoy!

You really ought to know that it was a bad idea to start a fight with Javier after a rough day at work, but you were done waiting.

Javier had warned you from the beginning of your relationship of his job and the weight of the impact from it. You also knew that he was not a very emotional man and kept to himself for the most part unless parted by your patience and gentle touch.

All that was good and fine for you. You had known Javier for years – your friendship quick to turn physical – before he finally decided to settle down with you.

Until now. You were naïve to think you could handle all of it at once; being alone most nights now, barely catching a glimpse of the man you loved before he was right back out the door, and when he was home he’d be nothing but stoic, choosing instead to fuck your brains out – which was good and all until after – rather than talk with you.

It was starting to become too much for you. You begged and pleaded with Javier, and all the promises he made would get thrown out the window the very next day. And you let it because fuck you really truly loved the man, even during his bachelor days.

So when you hear the jingle of his keys, you stand up from the couch, twiddling your fingers in your hands as you anxiously waited for him to get through the door.

Javier looked like a fucking train wreck. There were dark circles under his eyes, hair askew – most likely from running his fingers through it in increasing frustration – and jaw ticking. You contemplated waiting until the morning to talk to him, but then again, there might not ever be a right time.

“Javi,” you called out, heart hammering away against your rib cage. “Baby, we gotta talk.”

He turned to you, barely acknowledging your presence before heading to the kitchen. You followed behind, watching with arms crossed over your chest as he dug through the fridge. He turned around, beer in hand, and took a huge swig from it. This was always a tell- tale sign that he had a bad day.

“I’m listening,” he finally muttered, brown eyes staring into yours.

You couldn’t help but you scoff, earning a frown from Javier. “That’s the thing though, Javi: you don’t listen. At least not anymore.”

He pursed his lips, taking another big gulp from the bottle. “What the fuck brought this on, huh?”

The disbelief must have been clear on your face, because he then sighed and brushed past you. “I’m not arguing with you tonight, Y/N.”

You paddled behind him. “Look, I don’t want to fight either, but this is serious. I can’t – I can’t do this anymore.”

He stopped, frozen in his tracks. “Can’t do what, Y/N.”

It was more of a statement than a question. You walked until you were in front of him, back against the kitchen counter. The feel of it was comforting this time, keeping you stable as you fought to keep the tears at bay.

“This, Javier. Not seeing you anymore and when I do you’re just… it’s like you’re not even here. And I’m just so sick of being alone, of not having you here, with me.”

Javier grunted, shuffling on his feet as looked down on the floor. You waited, watching him with keen eyes.

“I don’t know what you want me to say.”

You coiled back, as if he just slapped you. He may as well have. The tears trailed freely down your cheeks, and you had to take a few gulps to swallow down the lump in your throat.

“You should leave.”

His dark eyes widened; mouth agape as he took in your words. The air was static, the silence agonizing as you sobbed quietly, unable to look at him.

His shook vigorously, making him a little dizzy but he could give two shits about a little headache. You were telling him to leave. And a small part of him was agreeing with you.

Spare her from the pain you stupid motherfucker. You don’t need to drag her down with you.

“You don’t mean that.”

Javier Pena was a selfish bastard. He didn’t want to leave the comfort of your shared apartment, the alluring coax of your arms, your lips…

“Then stop this,” you sobbed. “Stop hurting me like this when I’m fucking trying. I know you’re tired Javier, but I’m tired too.”

You wanted to say so much more, but they kept getting stuck, constricted with the pain and exhaustion.

He licked his dry lips, taking a step towards you. When you didn’t flinch or recoil, he took another until he felt your breath on his collarbone. He hated seeing you like this, especially knowing it was his fault. Your sniffles echoed through the living room, and it took everything in him not to pull you into his arms and kiss all the distress away.

But it was hard to do when he was the sole cause of it.

“I’m sorry,” he said, throat strained. “Baby, I – really never meant to make you feel this way. It’s just…”

You looked up at him, watching his face contort as he struggled to explain himself.

“I’ve gotten into some really fucked up shit, Y/N. And the pressure has been cracking down on us like crazy, and I’m just so fucking afraid. Every day.”

You cleared your throat, reaching for the bottle in his hand and putting it down on the counter, grabbing his hand. He almost sighed in relief at the feel of your smooth skin pressed against his rough one.

“Afraid of what, Javi?”

He chewed on his bottom lip, pressing his forehead against yours. His breath ghosted over your lips, which parted automatically at the close proximity.

“Afraid that you’re going to get hurt or god forbid killed because of this fucking job. I don’t… I wouldn’t know what to do with myself if anything were to happen to you.”

You sighed heavily, leaning your head against his chest. He wrapped his arms around you, pressing his lips to the top of your head.

“I’m telling the truth, Y/N.” He said into your hair. “Christ, do you have the slightest idea of how fucking important you are to me?”

You did. Because, despite the problems you were having now, Javier had come a long way to get to where he was now, and you were a part of it; he made sure of it, and never failed (until now) to make sure that you knew that.

“I know,” you mumbled, looking up at him. “You’re important to me too, Javi. But that’s why I need you to talk to me. We’re in this together, remember?”

He pulled back a little to look down at you, giving you that soft, goofy smirk you absolutely adored on him.

“I’ll work better on it, amor. Promise.”

You leaned up to the tip of your toes, giving him a chaste but sweet kiss, giggling when he pulled on your bottom lip with his teeth for more.

“Déjame mostrarte cuánto lo siento.”

You smiled, feeling his hands slink down to your ass, giving it a squeeze.

“Up.” He commanded.

You wrapped your arms around his neck and jumped, clashing your lips against his. The tip of his tongue traced over your lip as he set you down on the counter. You immediately opened up for him, moaning into the kiss.

He pulled back from the kiss, breathless, and gave you one more before trailing further down.

His mustache scraped against the sensitive flesh of your neck as he nipped and sucked on your pulse point. You started to quiver, running your fingers through his hair.

Javier’s hands ghosted over your chest, tickling your sides lightly – earning a soft giggle from you – and yanked your shirt over your head.

He growled in approval when he was met with your naked chest. Grabbing your hips, he slid you closer to him until you were practically hanging off the edge, licking his lips as he eyed your breasts.

“Me encantan estas tetas,” he groaned, tweaking a nipple with one hand.

You let out a wanton sigh, rolling your hips up slightly into his; you could already feel the hard bulge poking at your thigh.

“Perfect,” he continued. “Y mio.”

He palmed one breast in a rough palm, the grip bruising but shit you needed more.

You gasped when he latched onto your neglected breast. He swirled his tongue around your perk, nipping at it gently until he bit down hard, earning a loud cry from you.

He let go with a pop, and then he slapped your tits just as hard as he fondled them. You were definitely going to sport out rows of bruises the next day. 

His somber eyes, blown wide, made your mouth close and you could feel your slick juices seeping down the slope of your ass. You wanted to press your legs together to relieve some of the building pressure, but his body stood in the way.

“And to think you thought I didn’t want you anymore. How dare you even fucking think that.”

I don’t blame you. But I love you too much.

“And you’re wearing too much.” You snarled.

Not bothering fumbling with the buttons of his shirt – that stupid black button up that you loved so much because it looked fucking delicious on him, hugging his curves in all the right ways to get any right mind riled – you gripped both sides of his shirt and pulled until there were buttons flying around you.

Your hands moved in a frenzy, removing any barriers between the both of you. He cupped your heat once he dragged your shorts and panties down, clad only in his boxers, teasing a finger through your wet lips.

“Javi,” you whined. “Please. Do something.”

“I always take care of my girl.”

His voice was as sweet as chocolate – evidently matching his eyes – dripping onto her feverish skin, burying deep inside of her with no ways of escape.

Wack!

You were brought out of your daze by the harsh slap to your dripping cunt. You cried out, twitching against him.

“My dirty, dirty princesa.” He growled, giving your clit another slap.

The noises from it was lewd and obscene, your wetness apparent on his hand.

“For you papi,” you cooed.

“Damn fucking right.”

He kissed you again, dirty and sloppy, before kneeling down on his knees. You leaned back on your hands as he dragged your ass closer to the edge.

Javier hummed and kissed your thigh, biting down and sucking another mark into your flesh. You bit down on your lip, a complaint bubbling in your throat. You knew better than to piss him off when he was in between your legs; the last time you had done so he had edged you for hours, begging and sobbing for that sweet release.

A harsh slap to your thigh brought you back to the man so achingly close to where you needed him the most, staring up at you with fire in his eyes.

“I asked you a question, Y/N.”

You blinked. “I-I’m sorry, papi.”

He teased a finger through your slit, keeping his stare on yours.

“Did you really think I didn’t want this anymore?”

Leave it to sex to get Javier Pena to start talking. The thought alone made you huff.

“I… I did start having my doubts,” you admitted, linking your fingers through his on your thigh. “I just need you to work with me, you know? We’re our own team, and I can’t do all of this alone.”

Javier sighed heavily through his nose, leaning in closer to your pulsing cunt. Your body was thrumming with anticipation, the adrenaline of emotions coursing through you all at once.

You thought he was going to say more, but instead he delved right into your pussy, making you jump and cry out.

Your hand flew to his hair, gripping it as his tongue danced through your folds. He held your hand in one of his, the other gripping your thigh with a feverish strength.

“Shit baby, just like that.” You encouraged with a whine, pulling at his hair when he teased the tip of his tongue around the hood of your clit.

“I love the taste of your pussy,” he grumbled. “Always so fucking sweet for me.”

You whimpered at the stretch of two thick fingers curling inside your pulsing heat. He mercilessly took your bundle of nerves in his mouth, sucking on it hard as he started a slow pace.

“Javi!” You cried.

He took his mouth away from you to say, “Whenever you’re ready baby. Give it to me.”

His tongue darted back out to circle your clit as his fingers moved in and out of you at a faster pace, twisting and curling them until he found that spot inside you that made you see stars.

The vulgar sounds of your juices and his slurping would’ve made anyone blush, but damn was it mouth-watering and had you pleading for more after.

“Oh fuck,” you gasped. “F-fuck papi I’m cumming!”

It two a few more flicks of his wrist and one more powerful suck for you to come undone in his mouth, shaking on top of the counter.

He moaned at the taste of your orgasm, lapping up everything you had to give him.

“So fucking good,” he groaned, pulling his fingers carefully out of you.

Javier was always a sight after eating you out. His mustache skewed and covered in your juices, hair out of place and chest heaving. It was profound, just how beautiful this man could be even in the dirtiest of ways.

“Turn around,” he instructed.

You did as he said without hesitation, pussy still quaking but ready for his thick cock.

Javier moaned at the sight of your ass in the air, cunt glistening and ready for him. You heard him slide his boxers off and pump his length – with the same fingers that had just been inside you – before you felt him lining himself up.

“Ready?” Ever the gentleman.

“Yes,” you croaked. “Fuck me, daddy. Please.”

He growled approvingly and barely gave you any other warning before thrusting into you, burying himself to the hilt in one go.

You gasped, hands flying up to the counter to balance yourself. Every nerve in your body was electrified, bouncing around like balls of fire.

He spread your ass cheeks when he finally pulled back, watching your pussy clench to keep him inside; he continued to watch as your pussy engulfed him, bringing him home.

You arched your back to take him deeper, moaning when he increased his pace. Your body bounced with each hard thrust, faster and deeper than the other before. He pulled your ass up further until you were standing on the very tips of your toes.

“I love you,” he grunted behind you, breathing labored and the grip on your hips tightening. “I love you so goddamn much. And this pussy too.”

He gave your ass a slap, eliciting a whimpered cry from you. He rubbed the already red print before hitting you again.

You were jerked back by his hand in your hair, neck open to him as he pounded into you. The coil in your stomach scalding and constricting.

“I feel you,” he grunted into the nook of your neck. “I feel that pussy gripping my cock. So fucking tight.”

There was no telling of time. Your apartment could be burning down and you wouldn’t notice with the way his dick dragged against your fluttering walls, every vein and muscle pressed against you delightfully.

Javier groped your bruised tit as the other dragged down the expanse of your stomach.

“I want to hear you fucking scream.” He snarled.

You complied as soon as he touched your clit.

“FUCK daddy I’m gonna cum!” You babbled.

“Then let me fucking hear you.”

You moaned loudly, the tip of his cockhead repeatedly hitting that soft spot inside of you with a vengeance. The lower muscles of your abdomen tightened, velvet walls pulsing and constricting.

“Javier!” You screamed.

“Cum,” he said. “Right. Now.”

It was as if you needed his permission. Your knees buckled as your release hit like a freight train, ears ringing and eyes rolling to the back of your head.

“Oh fuck,” you heard him grunt huskily. “S-shit princess, you’resofuckinggoodI’mgonnacum.”

He stuttered, his hips clapping against yours until you felt that familiar warmth fill you.

The grunts that left him as he planted his hips firmly against the planes of your ass was pure animalistic; raw and deep in his chest, and fuck you almost came again from the intensity of it.

Javier leaned against you as the both of you panted, mindful of his weight. Your legs were trembling, body hot and sweaty but so satisfied, complete; the slickness of yours and his release trailing out of your cunt and down the inside of your thighs.

You both groaned as he pulled out of you carefully, turning you around in his arms to plant a sweet kiss to your lips; you could still faintly taste yourself on him mouth.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered against your lips. “I promise to do better by you, Y/N.”

You looked up at him, finding nothing but sincerity in his eyes.

“I know.”

You stood there in his arms in blissful silence, revealing in the warmth and safety of his arms.

Then suddenly, you found yourself swept off your feet – literally – arms failing to wrap around his neck as he carried you bridal style to your shared bedroom.

“I still have to make it up to you.”


End file.
